nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 07
, |presenters = Louise Wolff Jacob Riising |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = TBA |prev = 06 |next = 08 }} Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 07 was the seventh edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 11. The selection had one final held in Herning. Information The edition was announced along with the confirmation of the country's participation in the contest. The format was kept the same as the last editions and only one final was held with ten acts – ten Danish acts among them one returning act. The foreign act was not included for the first time since the fourth edition. The edition started in late July 2014. The selection consisted of only one final and was held in , . The voters were international juries divided into six groups. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. As the foreign act was removed from this edition, artists from neighbor countries could not apply. However, the returning act was introduced which allowed past participants of the selection and the contest to apply. Only ten songs were selected including the one song by the returning act. Venue Jyske Bank Boxen is an indoor arena, located in Herning, Denmark, that is part of the Messecenter Herning. It hosts concerts, basketball, volleyball, team handball and gymnastics competitions. It has hosted the 2010 European Women's Handball Championships, the 2013 European Short Course Swimming Championships, and the 2014 European Men's Handball Championship. On 1 October 2010 Danish financial institution Jyske Bank purchased naming rights to the arena. The arena's opening event, on 20 October 2010, was a concert by Lady Gaga, during The Monster Ball Tour, with Semi Precious Weapons as her opening act. The arena was also being considered as the venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014, before the contract was eventually won by B&W Hallerne, Refshaleøen in Copenhagen. Schedule The schedule of the edition was published on the first day of the songs presentation. The songs presentation started on 3 October and ended on 6 October. The jury applications started two days later and lasted for two days, until 10 October. The jury group draw took place on the same day while the running order draw took place on 11 October. The voting in the final started two days later, on 13 October and it finished one week later, on 20 October. The results date is yet to be determined. Songs presentation The songs presentation had the same scheduling as last edition: all the ten songs were presented in four days instead of ten. During the first three days, the nine Danish songs were presented–three on each day while the returning act's song was presented on the fourth and last day of the presentation. 1 "Move Forward" was replaced by "32" due to the song sampling another song. 2 "2 mod verden" was replaced by "Ikke mere tid" due to the song's participation in the foreign final of MiA 2. Final The running order draw for the final took place on 11 October 2014. The final started on 13 October 2014 and ended one week later, on 20 October 2014. The results are expected to be presented around 25-27 October 2014. Italic Returning act selected by the jury members from DR. Performances Apart from the performances by the contestants, the winner of the tenth edition, performed her/his winning song. Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix